


Gravity

by Bre, simplyfragile



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre/pseuds/Bre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfragile/pseuds/simplyfragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Poor Scott 'Verse) Oliver and Felicity Queen had a daughter named Tamsin, who grew up to fall in love with her high school sweetheart, Scott. This series will cover everything from Oliver and Felicity trying to get pregnant, to how Tam and Scott fell in love, to when Oliver and Felicity became grandparents to a beautiful little girl named Laken. (Focus on <i>both</i> Olicity and Tam/Scott relationships, usually intermixed with each other.)</p><p>Told in ficlet/drabble form with a varying timeline.</p><p>(Both Es and I take prompts for this 'verse!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Condoms and Love

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, Es and I started messaging back and forth about what Oliver as a super protective dad would be like, how he would torture his daughter's beau and how they would get along. That somehow morphed into us creating Tamsin (let's all bow down at Es' feet for her ability to come up with amazing character names), and subsequently Scott... and then we went back and forth about the _entire history_ of the Queen family as a result, including Scott and Tam's first daughter, Laken.
> 
> These ficlets are a result of that. This started out as a fun ficlet here and there, and over time it kept gaining more texture, more depth, more intricacies, until voila! This 'verse kept growing of its own volition.
> 
> Es and I both take prompts for this 'verse - and if one of us doesn't feel like we can capture something, we'll ship it of to the other. These will be posted as they are written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Ask) simplyfragile asked: What if one day Felicity's daughter goes to her for relationship advice and asks, "What about you? When did you first tell Dad you loved him?" "We were in Nanda Parbat, he was about to become Heir to The Demon and we were surrounded by candles. It was very romantic." "Heir to The Demon? Mom, what are you talking about?" "That's a question for your father."

“Dad, mom was telling me about the first time she said she loved you, and she said you were supposed to become Heir to the Demon? What is that?”

“She said _what_?”

“Heir to the Demon. It sounds like bad slogan for a condom commercial.” 

“It’s not a… condom slogan. And why was a condom commercial the first example that popped into your head?”

“Nice evasion tactic.”

“I think it’s time we had Scott over for dinner.”

“That is not happening; the last time he came over you threatened him with your fork.“

“Apparently it didn’t work if the first thing that pops into your head under any circumstances is the word ‘condom’.”

“Mom! Dad’s going to hurt Scott!”

“Oliver…”

“Felicity, she’s talking about condoms and love!”

“Oh my god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Overbearing Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Ask) simplyfragile asked: Poor Scott! (I love it haha) He could be the most upstanding young man and Oliver would be able to find something to criticize in no time. Or could you imagine, late one night Felicity rolls over in bed and sees Oliver sitting on his laptop, "What are you doing?" "I'm going to find something on him. How did you get into my school records that one time? I want to see what this kid is hiding." "Oh my god, Oliver."

“Oliver, you can barely open your email account anymore, what makes you think you can hack into anything?”

“That is why you’ll do it for me.”

“I will most certainly not. You have woken the beast, Oliver Queen, and I don’t want your daughter’s wrath turned on me.”

“Felicity…”

“No.”

“I don’t like this kid.”

“Why, because she likes him? Because he’s nice and sweet and supportive and he’s smart and polite and remember when he brought me those flowers?”

“Exactly. He’s too nice. He’s hiding something.”

“What? No, that is… okay, Oliver, the overprotective dad thing was cute, for about five seconds. Alright, maybe a little longer than that, but really, this is going too far. I need you to admit that you are taking this too far.”

“I am not taking this too far.”

“Oliver, look at me… put down the laptop and look me. Hi… I know you love her, and that she’s our only daughter, and that she is growing up way too fast, but this is too much.”

“… I don’t want her getting hurt. I wouldn’t-”

“I know. I know, and trust me, if _anyone_ hurts her, I will be the first in line to obliterate them.”

“Alright. Maybe - _maybe_ \- I’m taking it too far. But I don’t have to like him.”

“At least pretend to like him, Oliver.”

“No. He wears too much cologne.”

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	3. He Smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Ask) simplyfragile asked: She would tell him that no matter how old she gets she'll always be his little girl! I'M CRYING! And you're right, I can see it! "Your dad, your dad is acting really weird." "What are you talking about?" "It is almost as though he likes me. Do you think he has something planned? Should I be worried?"

“No, you shouldn’t be worried, you’re fine.”

“He _smiled_ at me today. He smiled. _He smiled_. When has your dad ever smiled at me?”

“Well, there was that… one time when you picked me up to go to dinner.”

“I hope you’re not talking about when I broke my arm and I had to wear that stupid cast for six weeks. You know he was smiling because I was hurt.”

“That is not why he was smiling. Either way, it was a smile. See? He’s smiled at you before.” 

“No, you’re right, that was a smile. The smiles he’s giving me now are more like, ‘Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly.’”

“Really, Scott?”

“Yes, really, your dad is freaking me out!”

“He’s finally accepted us, that’s why.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so. Oliver Queen doesn’t just accept. He’s planning something.”

“Oh my god, save me from idiotic men in my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world… Okay, actually this is just a little something I wrote because I saw that dust2dust34 said she was having a craptastic day and I’ve recently had the great pleasure of getting to know the lovely Bre and wanted to write this for her just because who doesn’t need Scott? I mean, Poor Scott. Gotta love him. Anyways, Scott is our precious child who braves Oliver as a father-in-law.

“The goal is to hit the target. Not the hill behind the target,” Coach Daniels grumbled. His large hands rubbed roughly against his face. He then looked up and began to survey the group of high school students that stood in front of him. Half of them were staring with glazed over expressions, but it was the other half, the half that weren’t even attempting to act like they were paying attention that really bothered him.

“Goodall! Jarrell! Knock it off or I will make you run laps until your parents call asking why you’re not home for dinner!”

“Remind me again how we got stuck with Coach?” Levi questioned, dropping the football to sit down. 

Scott used his elbows to prop himself up off the ground, stretching his legs out in front of him. Coach was once again giving instructions on how to hold a bow. “Mr. Trabunio had jury duty or something. So we just got tossed into the freshman class for the day.”

“I’m all for being around impressionable freshman, but archery isn’t really what I wanted to be teaching them.”

Scott’s body shook as he laughed at Levi. “Goodall, I said knock it off!”

“Sorry Coach!” He hollered back, lifting his one hand in surrender. It wasn’t the threat of running laps; it was the thought of being on Coach Daniels bad side that made him stop laughing.

Levi tossed the football up in the air, catching it once it came back down. “I don’t understand why they still even teach archery. No one can ever get it. I swear it is barbaric.”

“Queen! You’re up!”

Levi sat up to see the next of Coach Daniel’s victims. “Oh, this should be fun. Look at her.”

Scott turned in time to see a girl emerge from the group of students. She was all legs, which with the help of her white shorts seemed extremely tanned. As his eyes traveled up her curvy figure he felt his mouth go dry. That was when he reached her face; she had eyes that looked as though they came from the Mediterranean. Up in a ponytail was hair that looked like it was spun from gold.

However, it was the way she absently worried her bottom lip that made him sit up straighter. He had never seen her before, he would definitely remember. As she took her stance was able to catch a better view of curves in all the right places. There was no way that she was a freshman. She couldn’t be.

Next, she nocked the arrow, her teeth still digging into her lip. Coach Daniels stood off to the side. “Good Queen! Now remember when you draw the string back in order to anchor you want to almost be touching it to your nose.”

She gave a small nod before drawing the string. Levi leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. “Are you thinking left, right, or over?”

Ignoring his friend Scott kept his eyes locked on the girl in front of him. He saw her chest raise, letting out a long breath before releasing the arrow. A group of girls, who Scott assumed were her friends, erupted into cheers, which caused him to turn his gaze towards the hill. That was when he saw that an arrow now stuck straight in the center of one of the targets.

“Way to go, Queen!” Coach Daniels applauded as he handed her another arrow. “Try again.”

There was silence as she nocked the arrow and drew it back. It was almost as though everyone held their breath as the arrow sailed through the air. Then people went crazy. Coach Daniels’ eyes grew wide as he stared at the target. Scott and Levi both jumped to their feet to see what caused the outbreak. “Holy shit, the one arrow went straight through the other!”

Scott’s eyes fell back on the girl who had a small smile now playing on her lips as she turned to meet Coach Daniels’ gaze. “Bullseye?”

“Oh my god Tamsin!” Three girls ran out of the group and tackled their friend. They fell to the ground in a fit of laughter and Scott couldn’t help watch as the girl, he now knew as Tamsin rolled onto her back. The laughter now reached her eyes, making them sparkle in the sun. Scott reached up and rubbed the sudden ache he felt in his chest. _Oh boy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might kind of, sorta be in love with Scott. I’m going to place some blame on dust2dust34 because she is just as responsible for his simple perfection. Anyways, I couldn’t sleep and so I turned to Scott and Tamsin.

Scott wouldn’t call it an obsession per say, he liked to think of it as doing his research. That was what he was good at, research, discovering solutions to problems. It just happened that Tamsin Queen was the person of interest this time. Now he needed to discover a solution. Ever since he first saw her in gym class he hadn’t stopped thinking about her. It was almost as though when he saw her cupid shot him with an arrow. Which sounded absurd and just a tad too corny for his liking, but he couldn’t shake it. Levi had chalked it up to an infatuation. That all Scott needed to do was get her out of his system. “Hit it and you’ll quit it,” he had told him at practice the other day. For some reason Scott didn’t feel that he was going to be able to quit his interest this time.

He had already been able to put together that she was daughter to Oliver and Felicity Queen. That meant her parents owned a good part of Starling City. _Awesome, there was nothing to intimidate him there._ He knew that she was a freshman, which explained why he had never seen her before now. Other than that she had been able to stay fairly off of the radar. No one had really known what her story was. That only seemed to intrigue him more. She was a puzzle. One that Scott wanted to figure out, piece by piece.

However, Scott wasn’t the only person trying to know more about Tamsin. Since the archery stunt she pulled rumors were beginning to spread like wildfire. The trick was figuring out which tidbits was the truth and which ones had been made up by girls with way too much time on their hands.

_Her mom used to work with The Arrow, maybe she isn’t really even a Queen._

_Didn’t her aunt used to date Roy Harper? My mom said he was The Arrow._

_Her dad was on an island for five years, I bet he picked up more than a bad haircut._

_My grandfather said that Thea Queen was Speedy. Maybe being vigilantes is a family business._

_You heard what her grandmother did to The Glades, right? Maybe she is just a natural born killer._

_I heard that Oliver Queen was arrested twice on suspicion of being The Arrow._

_Do you think that everyone in her family wears masks?_

“Hey there beautiful.” Tamsin glanced from her tablet to find that the seat which had been available next to her was now filled by Meyer Sladek. Sara had told her stories of Meyer. Tales of the football captain, playboy extraordinaire with women falling at his feet. He had been a grade bellow her, which meant he was now a senior. The way he was looking at her made her squirm in her seat, shifting to the farther side of the chair. “I’ve never seen you in glasses before.”

“You’ve never talked to me before.”

“That doesn’t mean I haven’t been watching.” Tamsin’s entire body tensed as she felt his rough hand against her leg. “I’ve been wondering if you have any other talents you’ve been keeping a secret.” Her eyes stayed locked on his hand as it slowly inched farther up her leg, his thumb brushing against the hem of her skirt.

Finally her body snapped back to reality and she stood, causing his hand to fall from her. “I wasn’t keeping anything a secret.” Hastily she began to put her tablet and books into her bag.

Until a hand reached out, capturing her wrist. “I wasn’t accusing you. I was just simply saying I’d love to get to know about the other things you might excel in.”

Tamsin pulled her wrist free from his grasp. “I think I’ll pass.”

“You’ll pass?” As Meyer stood Tamsin felt like she had been shrunken down. There was no way that he didn’t embody all of the requirements of a perfect linebacker. He had the intimidation factor down as his second nature. “You may as well be a walking advertisement of a good time. Don’t be a tease.” That was when she lifted her hand to slap him, but he went down in a blur. She stood shell shocked as she watched the two boys fight in front of her.

It wasn’t until Meyer landed a solid punch that Tamsin moved forward. Everyone else that had been in the library also began to surround them. Watching as they each threw punches and took blows. Tamsin Queen was now at the center of a fight, if the school wasn’t talking about her enough already.

Scott didn’t plan to get into a fist fight with Meyer when he went to the library. He was supposed to be meeting up with a friend, to work on a project. He never thought that he would see Tamsin talking to his team captain. He almost most certainly never thought he would snap the way he had when Meyer said those words to her. Yet, he had and now he was sitting in the nurse’s office with a busted lip and what felt like a bruised rib.

“I thought you could use this.” His eyes lifted to find Tamsin, standing in the doorway with a bag of ice. “Since you went all noble and tried to defend my honor.”

If it wouldn’t hurt like hell Scott knew he would be grinning at her. “This is coming from the girl skilled in medieval weaponry.”

Tamsin laughed and Scott could have sworn it was the most magical sound he’d ever heard. As she walked closer she shook her head. “I don’t know why everyone is making such a big deal. It is just a bow and arrow.”

Scott let out a hiss of air between his teeth as she placed the bag of ice on his swelling hand. “I don’t know if Mrs. Gibson has gotten to that part of Starling’s history yet, but not too long ago there was a guy pretty big into a bow and arrows.”

He watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, making sure she kept focus on his hand. “Everyone is still pretty fascinated by him, huh?”

Scott shrugged, “He was a hero.” Her eyes lifted to meet his, “I mean sure some people didn’t see him as that. Especially in the end, but he was. My dad used to talk about him a lot, about all of the good that he did. Plus, he left a legacy behind. He changed Starling for the better.”

His heart beat against his chest, it felt like it was about to burst through. Her eyes were so insanely blue and he could have sworn that she smelled of peaches. Resisting the urge to close the distance between them, Scott cleared his throat. “I mean I think I got some decent punches in.” He joked, trying to break the silence.

A smile took to Tamsin’s lips. “You could have gotten better ones if you knew how to throw a punch.”

“Excuse me?”

Her eyes were pinched closed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” She turned towards the sink and grabbed a cloth. “I just meant that you wouldn’t have hurt your own hand if you held your fist differently.”

“Oh?”

“Mmh hmm,” she mumbled. Turning back to him she held a damp cloth in her hand. “Your first was too solid. You tightened the muscles too much. You want to squeeze the knuckles together, not stretch them apart.”

Scott kept his eyes locked on her face as she dabbed the cloth against his lip. “You learn that from the same place you learned archery?”

Her eyes lifted to meet his. She then sucked in a heavy breath. “Yeah, I had a great instructor.”

A comfortable silence surrounded them as she kept the cold cloth on his wound. It wasn’t broken until the door opened, causing them both to turn towards it. “Mom!”

Felicity stood in the doorway, hand still clutched to the doorknob. “I got a call that you were in a fight? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I wasn’t in the fight. The fight sort of happened because of me.”

“The fight happened because Sladek is an ass.” Scott’s eyes snapped to Felicity waiting to see her reaction. The only thing he found was her letting out a sigh of relief.

Felicity walked towards her daughter, brushing some strands of her hair down. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Her eyes turned to Scott, “and you are?”

“Scott. I’m Scott.”

“Well thank you, Scott.” She then turned her attention to her daughter. “I’ll be right outside.”

Tamsin gave her mom a soft smile before the door closed behind her. She then turned back towards him. “So Scott, it was nice to meet you. Make sure you keep ice on that hand.” She began to walk backwards, keeping her eyes on him. “You might also want some ointment for your lip.”

“I’ll see you around Tamsin.”

“See you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	6. A Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anon Prompt) Anonymous asked: That fic with Connor was so adorable and fluffy! I NEED MORE OLICITY STEP-FAMILY FLUFF!
> 
> All the fluff, anon! I’m going to tag iloveyouallthemore because she ever so adorably requested me to. Which is still like the sweetest thing, thank you! Also, I’m going to tag dust2dust34 because I may have included some Baby Tamsin in this fic and there would be no Tamsin without her!

“Wait, did you put sunscreen on Connor?” Felicity asked her husband as she watched the thirteen year old run towards the waves, with a body board tucked under his arm.

When she received no response Felicity looked over her shoulder. Oliver was lying partially on the beach blanket, his legs stretched out into the sand. Their small daughter, Tamsin, sat on the blanket in front of him and he was playfully pulling her hat down to cover her eyes, only to flip it back up quickly to gain a response of infinite giggles.

Felicity’s heart warmed at the sight of the large grin on Oliver’s face. Then she remembered her initial question. “Oliver.” He glanced up at her. “I asked if you put sunscreen on Connor.”

“I told him that we would take care of it once we got to the beach.” Then his eyes drifted to notice the lack of his son’s presence. “And he went straight for the water, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he did.”

Oliver groaned pushing himself up onto his knees. “I’ll go get him.” He placed a quick kiss to Tamsin’s forehead and then Felicity’s lips before heading down after his son.

Tamsin’s gaze followed after her father, tears begging to well in the corners of her eyes, “Da-Da.”

Felicity reached for her. “It’s okay baby. Daddy’s going to be right back. How about we get some sunscreen on you?” With Tamsin now standing in front of her, Felicity began to put some lotion on her daughter’s fair skin.

“Daddy!” Her daughter squealed and Felicity felt droplets of water hit her face. Oliver and Connor had returned and were both dripping from the ocean. Tamsin giggled as Oliver scooped her up off the ground and brought her to eye level. “Daddy.” She giggled again reaching out to grab his face.

“Sorry Felicity, I forgot that I still needed sunscreen.” Connor explained as he tried to quickly dry off his wet skin. He reached into the bag and handed her the spray can, standing with his arms out as she sprayed his skin with protectant.

“Well you’re good to go now. Have fun!” She told him, smiling up in his direction from her spot on the blanket.

“Thanks!” Once he had grabbed the body board he was headed back for the water.

“What do you say we go to the water? Come on, Mom.” Oliver held a hand out for Felicity and she accepted as he helped to pull her to her feet. Oliver draped his arm around Felicity, holding onto both of his girls as they walked for the water.

She leaned into his side, tugging gently at Tamsin’s foot. “Are you going to go in the water?”

Tamsin’s eyes lit up when she saw the waves rolling onto the shore. “Water!” She began to wiggle from Oliver’s hold. “Daddy, water!”

Oliver set her down carefully down onto the sand, holding onto her small hand. As a wave came in the water crashed to the shore and water ran over their feet. Tamsin laughed and began to jump in the small puddle.Felicity leaned against Oliver as she watched Connor on the wave, playing with his body board. 

Her daughter continued to giggle every time more water came in over their feet. Even trying to jump the small waves as Oliver held her hand. As Connor came closer Tamsin caught a glimpse of him, “Connor!”

At the sound of his name Connor rode the board over to their spot. “Hey Tam. Do you want to try?

He moved the board closer to her and she tried to quickly clamor up onto it. “Careful.” Felicity warned, but Oliver was already moving to help her onto the board and keep a protective watch. 

Tamsin sat in the middle of the board, hitting her palms against the water that had layered the board. Oliver stood closely behind with his hands on her sides as Connor pulled the board around in the shallow water. Felicity felt completely at peace as she watched her little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Little White Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired when I saw [these dresses](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f77d3bb38303d771c0bb97bb3259381e/tumblr_no4uqbnCuf1sms0ibo7_500.pngfashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/118601602526/marchesa-bridal-spring-collection-2016). The first dress seemed kind of perfect and what transpired after was pure fluff. I’m still not completely sure what Bre (dust2dust34) and I have created, but I love writing with these characters.

Tamsin exhaled a shaky breath; her fingers dancing lightly over the lace fabric of her dress. Her mother had just finished putting small flowers into her blonde curls and now she had been left alone. Tamsin wasn’t always too keen on being left alone. Being alone meant that her thoughts could have center stage. All of those pesky things that she had been able to push to the back now came barreling forward.

This was what she wanted–to marry Scott. They had already overcome so many things in their years together and she couldn’t wait for the years to come. No, the thoughts that currently occupied her mind were not of where her heart lies, Scott was her heart; he had been since she was sixteen. If there was only one thing she knew for sure it was that. Everything else was the confusing part.

Worrying her bottom lip she drifted her eyes to the bay window, both of their families were out there, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Was it still too late to grab Scott and run the other way? When she imagined them getting married it wasn’t like this. She had just wanted those they cherished the most, not them and two hundred of his grandmother’s closest friends.

“Are you trying to burn a hole through that glass or do you have something on your mind?” Tamsin turned around to Oliver standing in the doorway. Seeing her father in a traditional suit made her think of company events they would attend with Felicity. 

“Dad, were you this nervous when you and Mom got married?”

He responded without hesitation, “No.” Recognizing a new sense worry in his daughter he then continued, “Of course I took your mother to city hall as soon as she agreed to marry me; I also didn’t have to deal with the entire Goodall bloodline.”

“Not really helping, Dad. Plus, you took Mom straight to city hall because you thought she would come to her senses if you waited too long.”

“Watch it.” Oliver warned, narrowing his eyes.

Tamsin grinned. “You mess with the bull—“

A moment of silence passed between them. Finally it was Tamsin that spoke first. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” He paused for a beat before continuing. “I know he’ll take care of you because if he doesn’t I’ll put an arrow in him.”

“You say things like that and I don’t know whether I’m supposed to laugh or go get Mom.”

When she noticed tears in the corners of his eyes she walked over and hugged him tightly. Knowing that if he began to cry she would definitely start to cry, her father was not a man who cried often and when he would it did it was a big deal. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too.” He said, kissing the top of her forehead.

Pulling away she gave him a smile, sniffling softly, “Come on, you have to walk me down the aisle now. Do I look okay?” She asked, running her hands down the front of her gown.

“You look beautiful.” However, in Oliver’s mind he didn’t see the young woman standing before him in a wedding gown; he still saw the litter girl who wanted him to check under her bed for monsters and kiss her knee to make it better after falling down. He would always see her that way–daddy’s little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	8. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt) nidster502 asked: Hello again! Maybe if you have time, I have a prompt suggestion for you, protective dad Oliver basically scaring the living day lights out of his daughters date, or even if you have any Olicity family fix recs, that would be cool too! I'm on the last two days of finals and girl your fics are life!! Hope all is well with you! *hugs* :-) Side Note: Thanks for your advice on my English exam! It went quite well I think. I actually managed to work an Olicity reference into one of my essays!

Oliver’s eye kept _twitching_.

Ever since he’d heard Tam had agreed to go on a _date_ \- an actual date, like they were specifically seeing each other to see each other, not to study, not to watch TV, not to do… friend things - with Scott Goodall, his chest had felt a little too tight and his intestines had slowly but surely been tying themselves into a giant knot.

And his goddamn eye wouldn’t stop _twitching_.

They were supposed to be just friends, that was it, that was all. The thought of Tamsin dating anyone at all was enough to make his skin tighten to the point his body was about to suck it all back in, but with _him_?

_“You’re overreacting.”_

_“No, overreacting is me finding him and telling him to never speak to our daughter again, Felicity. This is concern.”_

_“Ha, right. And that twitch right there…” Felicity poked at his eye and Oliver batted her hand away. “Has nothing to do with overreacting.”_

Oliver glanced at the clock as he shut down the computer - it was nearly 6:30, the designated pick-up time. Shutting off the light, Oliver took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway.

_“You have to remember this is about Tam, not you.”_

_“I remember being that age-”_

_“And we all know you were a buffoon, Oliver, but she really likes him. Be nice. Let him at least give you a reason to not like him.”_

_“I already have a reason.”_

_“Besides the fact that he is interested in our daughter.”_

Someone humming had Oliver pausing in the middle of the hall.

Tam’s door was half-open, a slice of warm light spilling into the hallway.

Oliver cocked his head and stepped closer - the humming was coming from her.

And she sounded… happy.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek. He stepped closer, angling his head to look in. Tamsin sat at her desk, fastening a bracelet on her wrist, humming a song he didn’t recognize with a soft angelic smile that lit up her face.

Definitely happy.

Her hair was pinned up in a delicate roll, her makeup light. She wore a simple summer dress, nothing too revealing, but it highlighted the fact that she wasn’t his five-year-old little girl anymore - that he wouldn’t be coming home from work to her leaping down the stairs and into his arms with a, “Daddy’s home!” or playing hide-and-seek with her always picking the same spot, leading to Oliver spending fifteen minutes checking everywhere but there, or her making him sit with her to watch her favorite movie, The Princess Bride, three times in a row…

No, now she looked… 

Oliver’s heart seized, the knot in his gut tightening for a different reason now.

She looked so grown-up.

Tam stopped humming and took a deep breath. She scrunched her face up, looking like she couldn’t keep that dopey smile away for long. She readjusted the bracelet, biting her lip, and shook her head.

“Whew, okay,” she whispered. Oliver felt his own smile pulling at his lips as she said, “Nothing different about this. He’s just Scott, same boring, sort of cute in a doof way Scott. Scott who can’t punch properly or grasp the Pythagorean Theorem. I should not be nervous about a guy who can’t grasp the easiest formula in the world.”

Oliver shook his head at her reasoning and stepped back, bowing his head for a moment…

He closed his eyes, listening for a second longer to her rushed whispers as she got up, pulling on her shoes, before he headed towards the stairs.

He was halfway down when the doorbell rang.

Felicity was already there.

“Scott, hi! Come in, come in. Oh, those are beautiful.”

“These ones are for you,” Scott replied, his baritone voice echoing up to meet Oliver. He came down to the sight of Felicity holding a bouquet of colorful flowers and Scott, looking annoyingly dapper in a dress shirt and slacks, holding another bouquet of lilies for Tam.

“Oh, wow, these are so pretty, thank you. That was really unnecessary,” Felicity said, turning just as Oliver reached them, the grin on her face saying, ‘Be nice or be hurt’. “Aren’t these lovely, Oliver?”

“Yes, they are,” Oliver said, nodding. He gave Scott a tight smile, and he could practically feel Felicity rolling her eyes when she turned to place them on the round table in the foyer. Scott bristled, shifting from one foot to the other before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to stop. “Nice choice.”

“I asked Tamsin,” Scott said, his voice cracking at the end of Tam’s name and he immediately cleared his throat, looking away. “Your house is really nice.”

“Thanks,” Oliver replied blandly.

“We think so,” Felicity said, swooping back up. “So, Pepper’s. That’s a great spot.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Queen.”

“They have great bruschetta. Try the bruschetta. Oh, maybe that still have the shrimp bruschetta. Remember the shrimp bruschetta?” Felicity asked, tapping Oliver’s arm.

Oliver merely nodded, his eyes never leaving Scott.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Scott said. “We’ll have to try it.”

“Good.”

‘Silence.

“You know,” Felicity said, nodding to the stairs. “I’m gonna go check on Tam’s status. I’m sure she’s almost ready.”

“Okay,” Scott replied, nodding. Oliver’s eyes stayed glued to Scott’s face as Felicity made her way up the stairs; Scott’s eyes followed her the entire way, like she was his last lifeline, until she disappeared.

Silence.

Scott cleared his throat, nodding, his eyes darting everywhere.

Oliver just watched him.

“Have you… lived here long?” Scott asked, his nervousness radiating off him in waves.

“Yes.” Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly, but smiled. “We’ve already met, Scott, you can relax.”

But Scott did _not_ relax, because the time Oliver was referring to was when he’d come to pick Tam up after school, and he’d seen them “practicing” how to throw a punch - again. It had become their “thing,” apparently. Oliver knew better than to get out and do anything when he saw the overly developed man-child wrapped around his daughter, because if there was any other woman in the world that rivaled the ferocity of her mother, it was Tamsin, but that hadn’t stopped him from staring a hole in Scott’s head until Tam was in the car and all the way through the stilted greetings.

“Let’s skip the formalities, shall we?” Oliver said, stepping closer. He grasped Scott’s shoulder, and he was pleased to feel his shirt was a little damp, mirroring the sweat forming on the kid’s face. Oliver _squeezed_. Scott winced, but he didn’t make a sound… It was a little impressive. “You’re dating my daughter, Scott, which means I know you’ll do everything in your power to take care of her.”

“Y-yes, sir. Always.”

“And that her curfew is midnight.”

Scott nodded a little too quickly.

“And that you are to be here _before_ midnight. Not at midnight, not a little after - before.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Oliver’s smile didn’t slip as he leaned in closer, his grip on his shoulder unyielding. “And, Scott, if you hurt her - in any way, shape or form - they will never be able to find enough body parts to identify you.”

Scott blanched.

The sound of Felicity and Tamsin coming down the stairs broke the moment and Oliver stepped back. His girls made their way down the stairs, looking radiant and Oliver was taken aback at how much they looked alike. Felicity was grinning - she’d been overly joyous from the beginning about this entire Tam “dating” nonsense - and Tamsin… she was grinning too.

Oliver felt a kick to his gut, and chanced a glance at Scott. He was still pale, looking a little shaky, but the grin on his face matched Tam’s as he watched her approach.

Tam stopped in front of Scott, who stuttered out something resembling a ‘hello, hi, you look really pretty.’

But Tam didn’t respond. Instead the grin melted off her face, making Scott look unsure, before she shot Oliver a glare.

“What did you say to him?”

“What?” Oliver asked. “Nothing.”

“I’m just nervous, Tam,” Scott said, shooting Oliver a shaky smile that gained more strength when he smiled at Felicity, before looking back at Tam, who looked entirely unconvinced. “Ready?”

It was like Tam’s face didn’t know how to _not_ smile around him.

“Yes,” she said, and Scott nodded, turning to open the door for her. “Thank you.”

“Have fun,” Felicity said after them, and Scott turned back to give her a smile, but it froze when he saw Oliver’s face.

Felicity elbowed him and Scott closed the door.

She immediately poked him in the chest.

“Ow!”

“What did you say to him? He looked like someone just injected his blood with chalk.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Felicity scoffed. “Alright, fine.” Oliver turned to her, lacing his fingers through hers. “She likes him. A lot,” he admitted begrudgingly. “I just told him what would happen if he ever did something to hurt her.”

“Oh good, now he won’t be able to relax until their wedding night.”

“That is _not_ funny.”

“It was kinda funny. The look on your face is definitely funny.”

“You think so?” Oliver asked and Felicity nodded proudly. “Well, I think…”

Oliver suddenly stooped over and flipped Felicity over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise, the sound perfectly in-line with the sharp ache in his back as he readjusted her and headed towards the stairs. He was getting old, but damn it all if he still couldn’t carry his wife up to bed just like he had the last eighteen years of marriage.

“Oliver, put me down!”

“Nope,” he said, jogging up the stairs with every intention of distracting himself until midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt) dust2dust34 asked: Tamsin/Scott (OF COURSE) - first family dinner with Oliver and Felicity after giving birth to their daughter.

“You realize that you’re going way under the speed limit, don’t you?” Tamsin asked, turning in her seat to look at her husband. Scott’s posture was stiff as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. It reminded her of a teenager who was having their first driving lesson. His gaze kept flicking back and forth from the road in front of them, to the review mirror to check the back seat. Glancing over her shoulder she found what he kept looking at; their two month old daughter was nestled safely in her car seat, sound asleep.

“I’m just taking precaution. It is starting to snow,” Scott explained.

Tamsin smiled and reached over to give his thigh a reassuring squeeze. “Scott, it isn’t even bad enough to use the wipers yet. it’s okay to drive the speed limit.” His eyes moved to the mirror again as a small gurgle came from the back. “Laken is going to wake up and need her diaper changed. We can’t really do that on the side of the road in the middle of January.”

“You’re right.” His grip loosened slightly and he allowed his shoulders to drop. “I guess I’m still getting used to driving while she is in the car.”

She lifted her hand to cup his cheek, moving her thumb across the fine hair that coated his chin. “She is fine. I can’t say the same for you if you are late for mom’s dinner.”

Scott took her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips for a soft kiss before intertwining them on his lap. “Then it is a good thing we’re almost there.”

The rest of the drive was quiet; the only noise that filled the car were the small sounds Laken continued to make in her sleep. After Scott had parked in the driveway he got out to open the back door. “Do you want to grab her bag and I’ll get her?”

A small laugh came from Tamsin as she reached back to grab the diaper bag. “I already thought that was a given.” She climbed from the car, hoisting the bag up onto her shoulder. “I think you’ve been spending way too much time with my dad.”

Scott waited for Tamsin to walk around the front of the car before he asked, “What do you mean?”

Smiling she walked up to her husband and tugged at the hat on his head, covering his ears from the cold as he adjusted the blanket on their daughter. “You’re sounding very Oliver-esk”

He shook his head, letting out a huff of breath that could be seen in the winter air. “You’re ridiculous.” he argued, wrapping an arm around Tamsin while he held onto the car seat’s handle with his other hand.

“But you love me anyways,” Tamsin joked as they headed up the stairs and she let them into the front door. “Hello?” she called into the house.

Felicity answered, “Kitchen!”

Scott set the car seat onto the wooden floor and lifted Laken into his arms. With one hand he tugged down the hood of her pram suit as he cradled her close to his chest. Tamsin watched them as she hung her jacket up. “Is everything okay?”

She turned to see her father standing in the archway, arms crossed, with his eyes on Scott and Laken. “We’re fine dad.” She walked over and gave him a hug and felt him relax in her embrace. “Scott decided to give Laken a scenic tour on the way here.”

“What?”

"She thinks i was driving too slowly.” Scott explained.

Oliver nodded as he walked over and offered to take Laken. “You should have been driving slowly.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes as Oliver held Laken while Scott shrugged out of his jacket. “Like I said, you two have been spending too much time together.”

"Where is she?” Felicity asked walking into the room to join them, wiping her damp hands on her apron. “I thought you guys would never get here.”

“Good to see you too, mom.” Tamsin laughed, watching her mother walk straight to Oliver and smile at a now awake Laken. Her small eyes blinked slowly as she adjusted to her new surroundings.

Felicity looked at Tamsin, “Oh stop. you know i’m happy to see you.” She gave her daughter a hug before looking back to the infant. “I just know that if I don’t stake a claim now that these two won’t let anyone see her for the rest of the night.”

She slipped her hands around Laken and took her from Oliver, kissing the top of her head. “I can’t get over how dark her hair is or how much she already has.”

Scott reached forward and brushed the small strands back, causing Laken to look in his direction. “My mom said that comes from her side. My cousin was born with an almost full head of hair.”

“Well it is just lovely. yes it is.” Felicity gushed, talking to her grand-daughter as they headed for the living room. “Oliver I think that the ham is ready to come out of the oven. Would you get it?”

“I’ll get it, but I want the little one when I get back.” He walked past Felicity and stopped to kiss Tamsin on the temple, speaking softly. “You did good, Tam.”

A smile formed on her lips. “Thanks, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both on Tumblr - come say hi: [Es @ simplyfragile](http://simplyfragile.tumblr.com/) and [Bre @ dust2dust34](http://dust2dust34.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews literally feed our souls and muse.


End file.
